stronger from the walk
by obsessivetwihard
Summary: My verison of how Landon continued without Jamie. It takes place four years after Jamie's death. How has Landon matured? Has he reverted back to his boozing playboy ways?
1. Chapter 1

**AN I HOPE YOU LIKE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY TWILIGHT FICS TOO.**

LPOV

Its been eight months since I lost Jamie. I miss her everyday. It's gotten hard to go home so I now take my laundry to a laundry mat near campus. This early on a Saturday morning no one is usual here but today there is a young woman with a baby. At first I thought it was Jamie but I knew that was impossible. I tried not to stare too much. She looked bad. Her brown hair was tangled and her clothes were too big. She had bags under here brown eyes and cracked lips. I hear a dryer go off and see her place the baby on a chair next to her. she gets up and struggles to get her comforter out of the dryer.

"Do you need help? Here let me get that for you." I pulled really hard and it came out. I handed it to her and she threw it in the stroller.

"Thank you." Her tiny voice remembered me so much of Jamie. She gathered her purse and the baby and tried to push the stroller.

"Do you need help to your car?"

"No I walked here. I don't live that far."

"Can I offer you a ride at least?"

"I'm fine but thank you."

"I don't mean to be nosy but is there some one you can call to pick you up?"

"I don't have many friends here. I go to college at UNC. It's my first year and I don't know many people here."

"I'm Landon. Nice to meet you." I extend my hand and she shakes it.

"I'm Alexis and this is Jordan."

I knew he was probably her son but I didn't want to assume. "He's your little brother?"

"No he's mine."

"If you let me throw in this load of clothes I'll drive you home. You really look like you could use help and it would make me feel better to help."

"Okay. Thank you."

I load my clothes into the washer and started the machine. I showed her to my SUV and helped her load her clothes and the stroller in. The drive to her apartment was quiet except when she was giving me directions. When we got there I carried her stuff to her door. I felt sorry for her and I wanted to help however I could.

"Here's my number. Call if you need anything or just need someone to talk to." I write my number on an old piece of paper and give it to her. "Maybe we could just hang out some time or I could introduce you to some of my friends."

"Thanks I'd like that."

"See you around, Alexis."

I got in my SUV not expecting her to ever call. She called me about a week later during a storm. She explained that she didn't know who else to call. Her power went out and she was alone in her apartment. I offered to pick her up and we could go out for pizza with my roommate, Eric and his agreed to go with us. They four of went out for pizza and then hung out watching movie. I told her she could crash on our couch but she insisted on going home. About two years ago I would have tried to get in her pants but the pain from losing Jamie was still there and fresh. On the drive back to her apartment she started opening up.

"I'm sorry for leading you on but I'm not interested in a relationship at the moment. I have to worry about my self and Jordan for right now."

"I didn't mean to give that impression. I was just trying to be a friend. I'm in love with someone very special." I pointed to the picture of Jamie I have taped to my dashboard. "That's my wife, Jamie."

"Oh my god. I'm such an idiot."

"It's okay. You're not an idiot. You didn't know I was married."

"I've never had a boyfriend so when a guy shows interest I assume they want sex or to use me. You don't seem like the type so I assumed you were taking me on a double date. She's a beautiful woman."

"Yes, she was. She passed about eight months ago."

"Oh I'm sorry. How did she die?"

"Leukemia. She had stopped responding to treatment but she fought to the end. That picture was taken a few weeks before she passed."

"She was very lucky to have you."

"I was the lucky one. Jamie made me a better person. I wouldn't be trying to be a doctor if it wasn't for her."

"I'm working my butt off day and night to get the grades I need for med school."

"Do you know what field of medicine you're going into yet?"

"pediatrician. I want to help kids. What about you?"

"I want to go into oncology. I want to try to help find a cure."

"Well, here's my apartment. I'll see you soon."

"Are you sure you'll be okay alone?"

"I'll be fine. I'll probably just go to sleep."

She got out of my SUV and went inside. Later that night I got a text saying she was fine and her power was back on. I think I started feeling something for her that night.


	2. Chapter 2

ALL CHARACTER BELONG TO NICHOLAS SPARKS I JUST HAVE FUN WITH THEM.

LPOV

It been seven months since I met Alexis and we've become really good friends. She told me hows she's the oldest of three and how proud her family is of her. We discussed hanging out this summer away from college but never did. She has really changed since we first met. Alexis, or Lexie as she has now insisted I call her, always has her hair pulled up in a pony tail or a braid, her clothes are more fitted to her body type, she goes for a run every more to clear her head, she has even started wearing make up. Today was our first day back in Raleigh since school ended for the summer. I went to beauford for the summer to spend some time with my family. Lexie went home to visit Jordan. I learned over the past few months that Lexie's mom has custody of Jordan so Lexie doesn't see him as often as she would like. I was meeting Lexie for lunch since I hadn't seen her all summer.

"Hey, Landon."

As I turned I notice a young woman waving at me but it didn't recognize her. She was fit and lean with long brown hair wearing a short skirt and tank top with wedged heels. She came up and hugged me as if she knew me.

"What I don't get a hug? It really hasn't been that long has it? Why are you staring at me like that? Landon?"

"Wait. Slow down. Do I know you?"

"I thought we were best friends."

"Lexie?"

"Yeah. Did you forget we were having lunch today?"

"You look different but good. What happened to you over the summer?"

"I got in shape. I worked off all my baby weight. I got some new clothes."

"And some confidence I see."

"I have you to thank for that. You made me realize life's not all bad."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I've had major writer's block but I'm starting to get some ideas and write again so I hope you willall be paitent with me and give me a chance to get these stories done then ill start on some new exciting story that I know you'll love. Sorry again. I promise to post something by september and get a post routine down. Thank. teamalice84


End file.
